


Drunk Adamas Are Always Trouble

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Drunk Sex, F/M, Infidelity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monday will come soon enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Adamas Are Always Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> From an unused no_takebacks prompt, 'Lee and Kara share a dirty!bad!wrong! secret from when Zak was still alive'. It doesn't fit the prompt exactly, because it's written in present tense, but that prompt inspired this.

“Karaaaaa, I need you to come pick me up.  I came out here....frakkers left!”  
  
Kara sighs.   _Of course drunk Lee needs to be picked up when Zak’s out of town_.  “Tell me where you are.  I’ll be right there.”  
  
When Kara gets there, she sees Lee slumped against the wall at the corner of the building.  She honks at him, and he pulls himself up and starts walking unsteadily toward the truck.  He loses his balance more than once, and she hops out to help him into the truck.  
  
As she’s tucking the seatbelt around him, he grabs her chin and lays a sloppy kiss full of tongue on her.  She pulls back in surprise, “Lee!  What the frak?”  
  
“You’re so bootiful, Kara.”  
  
“Gods, Lee, you are completely wasted.  How did you manage to even call me in the shape you’re in?”  
  
“You’re nummer one in my speed dial.  Push one, call Karaaaaa.  No plob..problem,” he slurs.  
  
Kara keeps half an eye on him while she’s driving.  There’s no way she’s gonna get him into the BOQ on base without catching the wrong kind of attention, so she just takes him back to her apartment. _He can sleep on the frakkin’ couch._  
  
Getting him out of the truck and into her apartment and down the stairs is quite the adventure.  She hasn’t ever really thought about how much work it is for someone else to “carry” her home when she drinks too much.  It’s a little disturbing to experience it from the other side.  
  
She helps Lee into the bathroom and sets about finding a pillow and sheet for the couch.  Long moments of impatient waiting, and she goes to find out what’s taking Lee so damn long, only to stop short at the sight of him, stripped down to his boxer briefs _stop looking, Kara!_ dead to the world, starting to snore.  Gods.   _Well, frak if I'm sleeping on the damn couch!_  
  
She gets undressed again, and slips into bed.   _Thank the gods Lee fell asleep on top of the covers._  With that, she falls back to sleep herself.  
  
What seems like minutes later, she’s dreaming about someone’s roaming hands and mouth.  It’s not Zak in her dream, but gods, it feels good!  He pulls her shirt up above her breasts, and lavishes them both with attention from his tongue and his teeth, and he’s sucking so hard, and she can feel herself getting wet and reaches down to push her hand into her panties, only to have her wrist grabbed and put back by her side.  Then his fingers are in her wetness, rubbing and stroking and all the while he’s still suckling at her breasts and she’s about to come unglued.  
  
He stops what he’s doing to pull her shirt entirely off, then her panties, and trails his hands down her body, followed by his mouth.  He kisses his way across her belly, nudging her legs apart with his shoulders, and rests his chin on her pubic bone.  
  
“Kara.”  
  
In her dream, she says, “What?” and feels his body move up across hers until his mouth is at her neck, nibbling.  
  
“Kara!” he says again, louder this time.  
  
Some part of her realizes the person calling her name is not in her dream, and she struggles to wake up, finds Lee right *there* looking at her with those damn blue eyes.  “Lee?  What are you doing?”  She’s uncomfortable with him so close, and starts to move away, realizes that she really is naked, not just dream naked, and so’s Lee.  
  
He sees the awareness come into her eyes, and tells her, “I want you to be awake for this.  I need you to be awake for this.”  
  
“What, Lee?”  
  
“This,” and he kisses her like he did in the truck, only with a lot more skill and a lot more hands in places Lee hasn’t touched before.  She struggles to get away, and he stops and looks at her again.  “Please, Kara.  I want this.  I’ve wanted this since the moment I met you.  Just this once and I promise Zak will never find out.  I just have to feel you, taste you."  He moves closer to kiss her again, softly, even gently, and she’s lost, even before he says, "Please," again.  
  
She kisses him back, opening her mouth for him, tangling her tongue with his, wanting more now that she’s given in.  
  
He moves down her body again, and this time she’s not dreaming, and he doesn’t stop when he gets there, just dives in with his tongue and his fingers, nibbling and sucking and licking and rubbing and _gods, did I ever pick the wrong brother!_ she’s moaning his name, pleading to the gods for him to never stop what he’s doing, and then she shatters on his tongue, fists full of sheet and his hair and he’s chuckling.  The frakker is chuckling smugly.  
  
She pulls at his hair and when he looks up with that goofy grin on his face, she beckons him up with a finger and a sultry look.    
  
He’s quick to obey, and when his cocky face is up there with her, she slinks a leg around his hip and flips him, holding his wrists out beside his head, looking down at him.  He looks more than a little surprised.   _Ha!_  
  
She leans down to kiss him, but doesn’t stay long.  She trails wet kisses up his jaw, around the bottom of his ear, down the side of his neck to his collarbone, and he’s not so cocky anymore.  She lets his wrists go so she can spend some time on his nipples, and lets one hand flitter down to his cock, where she takes a firm grip on it and pulls at it once, twice, three times.    
  
Now he’s the one moaning her name, _and I haven’t even started yet_ , and moves down so she can rub her closed mouth up one side of his cock, down the other.  She kisses the head, barely uses the tips of her fingers to tease his balls, until he can’t take it anymore and begs her, “Oh, gods, Kara, please, I need to feel your mouth on me.”  
  
So she opens her mouth and teases him some more, with her tongue this time, until he’s squirming and fisting the sheets himself and practically screaming her name.  She takes pity on him and engulfs him in her mouth, sucks him in as deep as he’ll go and it only takes a couple of seconds before he’s coming in her mouth, pleading for her to stop, even though he doesn’t mean it, and she’s the one who’s smug.  
  
She lets him out of her mouth, gives his cock an almost condescending little pat, and crawls up to kiss him again.  He’s so loose and relaxed he almost doesn’t kiss her back, but recovers his senses when she pinches a nipple in pique.  
  
The kisses are long and wet and oh, so good.  Lee recovers in record time and pulls the leg around the hip trick on her, pushing down on her with his erection, palming a breast, all but eating her mouth, and when she says, “Now, Lee, now,” he slides in, feels beyond perfect inside her.  
  
Minutes later, they’re both pleading to the gods, and coming one after the other.  They fall into exhausted sleep, awakening hours later, sun shining full into the bedroom, with their legs and bodies all entangled.  They both know they should feel guilty, but they don’t discuss it and they don’t leave the apartment for the rest of the weekend.


End file.
